Awkward moments
by Silentlane491
Summary: A collection of oneshots that revolve around our favorite characters from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito that are funny and awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own detective conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 1 The magazines**

It was a normal day for Aoko Nakamouri and her best friend Kaito Kuroba. The two teens walked to the Kuroba household after a long day of school and study together because Aoko failed a history test today. They talked about life and what's new with their families, when they entered the house they were greeted by Chikage kuroba.

"Hello you two, welcome home." Chikage greeted them.

"Hello kaa-san we're back! Me and Aoko will be working on studying. Someone has some history trouble." Kaito snickered.

"It was just one test!" Aoko glared at the magician."

"I see, then I'll make some snacks. It will take me awhile because I'm cleaning the kitchen." Chikage left for the kitchen. Kaito and Aoko went into Kaitos room and began studying. Surprisingly it was a productive study session for the two, however the two were interrupted when Chikage called for Kaito.

"Kaito! Can you help me!" Chikage yelled for her son.

"Alright! I be right back." Kaito walked down stairs, leaving Aoko alone in his room. Aoko sighed angrily and sprawled herself on the foor.

"It was just one test! God that history teacher is so annoying! I fail one test and he gets on my case! Then Kaito pranked the jerk later... I wonder why? Sure he insulted me but there was no need to paint his whole car bright pink." Aoko reviewed the day with herself. The inspectors daughter had a clear look under Kaitos bed and saw something. She grabbed what was under the bed and realized what it was, it was a shoebox. The first thing that came to mind was **those **magazines. Aoko was shocked and appalled, sure Kaito was a pervert but the only thing he did was peep in the girl locker and look under her skirt.

'Oh... My... God! This can't be what I think it is, but if it is what I think it is then I can't look at THIS!' Aoko thought, her hands tremble as she holds the box. 'But I... kind of want to look. maybe I can use this to- NO that's blackmailing Kaito! Aoko won't do that! Forget it, I'm just going to take a quick peek and be done with this!' Aoko opens the shoe and looks at the contents. However, the box didn't hold what she thought was inside. She stared at the contents with halfmoon eyes.

"I got the snacks!" Kaito cheered. The magician looks at his best friend. "So you found my reading material." Kaito smiled.

"Magical monthly, tRiCKs, sleight of hand-top ten magic trick, magicians catalog and the top ten magicians in the world." Aoko listed off the magazines. "Really Kaito..."

"What were you expecting, dirty magazines?" Kaito laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't know why I thought that!" Aoko laughed with Kaito. After three hours of studying the two decided to call it a day.

"I'm going home! See you at school tomorrow!" Aoko waved good bye.

"Good bye Aoko-chan." Chikage said softly.

"See you later!" Kaito waved good bye. The day ended and nothing else happened that night.

**A/N- I had these oneshot ideas for a long time, I just never posted them. Next up it's Conan and Rans turn for some awkward funnies.**


	2. Chapter 2 The fight for Conan

Disclaimer- I do not own detective conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 2 The fight for Conan**

Ran knew that Conan was a very smart and special young boy. He knows a lot of things that many people do not know off the top of their head. Conan is also athletic and a good soccerball player, with all of these traits he could pass as a mini-Shinichi or a brother. However, there are things that worried her. One of them was that Conan was a little player, he didn't have to do much to get the attention of the opposite gender both young and old. Her concern only worsened when they got an other chance to meet with the theater troupe again and Ayumi was fighting with Megumi Ito for Conan.

"Conan is coming with me! Isn't that right Conan-kun?" Ayumi grabs Conans right arm.

"But I want to show Conan the backstage and all of the props!" Megumi grabs Conans left arm.

"I think Conan wants to be with me, right Conan-kun?" Ayumi looked at Conan.

"Um-"

"I think Conan would like to see the backstage more then waiting for the play to begin, right Conan-kun?" Megumi glared at Ayumi.

"I-"

"Your both wrong." A cold voice said. The two turn and see Ai Haibara standing in behind them. "I think Edogawa-kun... Would like to go with me as we talk about each other..." Ai wraps her arms around Conans neck.

"What are you doing Haibara!" Conan nearly shouted, while turning red.

"I love messing with you." Ai whispered and winked at him.

"You two can wait, he's coming with me!" Megumi tugged his left arm.

"No! He's coming with me!" Ayumi tugged his right arm.

"He's coming with me, right Edogawa-kun~" Ai whispered in his ear. As the fight for Conan continued Ran, Heiji, Kogoro, Kazuha, Sonoko and the other detective boys watched the display.

"Damn... Da kid has some legendray swag." Heiji Commented.

"The brat might be annoying, but does know how to get a girl or two, and he doesn't have to even try." Kogoro laughed.

"Dat ain't funny! Conan-kun might become da enemy of all womankind! No girl likes ta be played!" Kazuha yelled at both of them.

"I bet when the kid grows up he'll have a harem. Sonoko laughed.

"What's a harem? Is that a kind of food?" Genta asked, breaking away from glaring at Conan.

"I think a harem is a group of girls who like the same guy. If that's the case Haibara-san and Ayumi-chan better not be apart of Conans harem." Mitsuhiko told Genta, then the both of them went back to glaring at Conan.

"How do you know that you little prevert?" Sonoko smirked at Mitsuhikos responds.

"My sister is a fan of some strange shows." Mitsuhiko hastly explained. Ran couldn't help but wonder what if Conan did get a harem of beautiful woman when he got older. The image of a teenage Conan surrounded by women his age enters her head. This disturbed Ran greatly, the very thought of a sweat little boy becoming a player was very wrong. Before she could stop herself she marched up to the three girls and glared at them and yells at them.

"ENOUGH!" Ran grabs Conan and pulls him away from the girls. "If you can't be nice to each other then Conan-kun won't play with you!" Ran shouted. "And YOU young man! You are NOT going to have a girlfriend until you're in high school, understand!"

"H-hai!" Conan stammered. After that display Ran walked off with Conan in her arms.

"But I want Conan to be with me..." Megumi sadly said. Ayumi looked at Ai with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ai-chan... You said that you didn't like Conan-kun..." Ayumi was on the verge of tears.

"I like teasing Edogawa-kun, it very fun." Ai said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's not nice!" Megumi glared at the scientist.

"But it's funny. Besides, we know who he likes the most." Ai said and the other two girls look as Ran carries Conan away.

"It's not fair... We don't have a chance against Ran-oneesan." Ayumi said sadly.

**Elsewhere**

"Sorry for doing that Conan-kun, I just don't want you to grow up and a bad boy that breaks girls hearts, okay." Ran said still holding Conan.

"It's okay. Can we go back now?" Conan said.

"Sure thing. But I was serious about you not having a girlfriend until high school." Ran puts Conan down and puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay..." Conan agreed and walked back to their group holding Rans hand. After returning Conan, all of them watch the theater troupes performance.

**A/N- I'm sure everyone knows who Megumi Ito is, but if you don't know she first appears in episode 126-127. Also 409, 410, and 452, she only appears in the anime and she has a crush on Conan... So what do you, the reader want to see next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Double trouble

Disclaimer- I don't own detective conan or magic kaito

**Chapter 3 Double trouble**

Shinichi had returned to his ture form after taking on the black oganization with the help of the antidote. During the time it took him to take down the organization he became good friends with Kaito Kuroba. The young magician and the detective became the best of friends, some thought that Kaito was Shinichi's long lost brother. But, the one thing that Shinichi's friends hated about Kaito, is that he revived the prankster within Shinichi. When Shinichi was younger he was a bit a of prankster, using a wide variety methods to skip class. Of course this causes trouble for Shinichi's and Kaito's friends and family.

It was around 6:30 in the morning, Kaito came to the Kudo household. He knocked the door and was greeted by Yukiko, the retired actress hugged Kaito and gave him a good squeeze.

"Kai-chan! It's so good to see you~!" Yukiko cheered.

"Um... Yukiko, I think your crushing him." Yuusaku chuckled at the sight of Kaito turning blue.

"Can't... Breath...!" Kaito struggled.

"Oh my!" Yukiko let's go. "Are you okay Kai-chan?"

"Yep... I can just walk this off, is Shinichi up?" Kaito asked.

"I'm up. good morning Kaito..." Shinichi was dress and ready for school. "What are you doing here Kaito?"

"I got this idea for this awesome prank, c'mon!" Kaito dragged him up to Shinichi's room. A minute later the two came back looking the same. Kaito looked like Shinichi and Shinichi was just himself. When Yukiko saw them she screamed and glomps both teenagers.

"KYAAAA~! You two are like twins! Did you know that I always wanted to have twins Kai-chan. I wished you two met when you were children! You both would be soooo cute in matching outfits~!" Yukiko let's the both of them go and get's her camera. "Say cheese~!" Yukiko takes a picture of the fake twins.

"Kaa-san..." Shinichi groaned.

"Come on Shinichi, let's screw with your friends heads." Kaito pulled Shinichi out the door and made their way to meet Ran. After walking for a block they meet with Ran, Sonoko and Sera. When they saw that there were two Shinichis they all had a different reaction.

"Shinichi! Wait no, who, what, um..." Ran tried to find out which Shinichi is Shinichi.

"WAHHHHHH! The geeks are duplicating!" Sonoko was freaking out.

"Whoa... This is so cool, it's like in those TV show where the female role have to decide which man is the real one!" Sera gushed.

"I can tell you that I'm the real Shinichi." The other Shinichi grabbed Ran's hand and kissed it, this made her blush.

"No I'm the real Shinichi, isn't that right Ran..." Shinichi whispered sensually in Ran's ear, this made her shiver.

"So Ran, which Shinichi is the really Shinichi, or do you want both of us?" Both Shinichi's got closer to Ran. The thought of being with two Shinichi's sounded really weird. She could barely handle one, but two was impossible. Ran quickly realized that the only way to find Shinichi was to give him a good scare.

"That... IS IT!" Ran yelled, both men jump back. "Which one is the real one, STEP FORWORD!" Ran yelled.

"Hi Ran..." Shinichi said weakly. Ran looked at the fake Shinichi.

"Kuroba-kun..." Ran said darkly.

"I think it's time for us to RUN!" Both teens run as fast as they can.

"Come back here!" Ran yelled but didn't chase them. "I'll have to tell sensei that Shinichi is spending time with someone." Ran sighed. After escaping Ran the two teens stop.

"Now, let's screw with my friends!" Kaito cheered.

Shinichi laughed. "I need to change my look."

**Elsewhere**

The teacher of class of 2-B of Ekoda high school performs the rollcall of the day, calling the names of her students. Finally she gets to Kuroba but sees that he's not here. "Where is Kuroba-kun?" Just then two teens enter the classroom.

"Kuroba-kun do you have a reason for-" The teacher cuts herself off at the sight of two Kuroba's.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" Both of them said.

"Um... Kuroba-kun." The teacher said confused.

"Hai!" Both them said.

"No, the really one."

"I am the real one!" Both of them point their thumbs at themselves.

"One of you isn't the really Kuroba-kun, now tell me who it is!" The teacher glared.

"I know how to find the real one sensei!" Aoko stood up and pulled out a plush fish.

"GAHHHHHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" Both Kuroba's hold each other in fear.

"Wha... Well I'm out of idea's..." Aoko sighed and sat back down.

"I know..." Saguru stood up and looked at the 'twins.' "Kaitou Kid is nothing but a pathitic thief!"

"This coming from someone how still can't catch him!" The 'twins' laughed.

"I thought I had him..." Saguru started to think of a way to find the real Kuroba.

"There is a way." Akako said calmly.

"Really, how?" Aoko asked.

"Just wait for it..." Akako replied and waited a few minutes. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off and Kaito was under Aoko's desk looking up her skirt.

"Pink... Nice and pure!" The real Kaito grinned.

"That one is Kudo-kun." Akako points to the fake.

"Kaito...!" Aoko was red and mad.

"Sorry, couldn't reist!" Kaito got up and ran from Aoko.

"Shinichi, back me up!" Kaito yelled in dismay, but to his horror, Shinichi was gone. "WHAT! Where did Shinichi go!"

"He said that you're on your own." Keiko pointed to the open door. "He left."

"Not before he get's punished for pranking us!" Aoko opens the window and waits.

**Outside of Ekoda high school**

"Sorry Kaito, but every man for himself!" Shinichi laughed as he ran out the front door.

"Hey Kudo-kun!" A voice yelled. Shinichi turned to the direction of the voice and gets hit in the head by a mop.

"OW!" Shinichi held his head and he ran away.

"GOTCHA!" Aoko yelled.

**A/N- Sorry for not updating this, I ran out of ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4 Epic chase

Disclaimer- I do not own Detective conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 4 Epic chase**

Kaito took a deep breath and slowly calmed his heart down. Right now the phantom thief is being chased in his street persona and it's not looking good for our young magician. "It's over Kuroba..." The voice that Kaito dread simply said. Before Kuroba was none other then Kudo Shinichi, his rival and good friend.

"Please Tantei-san, the fun has just gotten started!" Kaito ran as fast as he can towards a wall, performed a wall run and grabbed the ledge, then pulled himself up and landed in someone lawn. Shinichi followed Kaito over the ten foot wall, jumped to the house roof, ran acrossed the roof and jumped onto the wall ledge as Kaito ran up the wall. The two hopped down off the wall and onto the street and Shinichi ran after Kaito. "You can't... Get me... Tantei-san!" Kaito kept running. He turns into an alley and climbs a rain spout.

"You're not getting away!" Shinichi went down the alley and performed horizontally wall run, kicks off the wall and grabbed the fire escape ladder, turned to the correct opening and climbed up the fire escape. The two arrive to the roof of the building. "Ready to give up?" The detective asked.

"I never give up!" Kaito ran to the ledge and jumps to the other roof with Shinichi following close by. After jump from rooftop to rooftop, Kaito makes a hard left and grabs on to the ledge, then let's go and grabs the windowsill of the Mouri detective agency. He looks inside and sees Ran, Aoko, Sonoko and Sera hanging out and Kogoro reading a news paper. The girls and 'ace' detective look at Kaito.

"Hi Ladies, Mouri-tantei!" Kaito lets go of the windowsil, turns his body in midair, lands on the ground and rolls to break his fall.

"Wha-" Aoko was cut off when Shinichi dropped from the roof and grabbed the windowsill.

"Hi there, love to talk but I got to go!" Shinichi drops to the ground and rolls to break his fall. Everyone in the agency looked out the window in confusion.

"What are those idiots doing?" Aoko huffed.

"I don't know, but they had better not have screw with my roof." Kogoro sat down and goes back to reading.

"We should find out, it looks fun!" Sera exclaimed.

"Well I got nothing better to do." Sonoko sighed out of boredom.

"Those two are almost like brothers, it's really sweet." Ran smiled.

"Really, I think it's creepy..." Aoko said with half mooned eyes.

**Elsewhere**

Shinichi contiued to chase Kaito for some reason. They stopped running on the sidewalk and returned to the roofs by the using the fire escape and chased each other on the rooftops. The two teens got back down to the ground and arrived at the mall they didn't even slow down. The two teens masterfully bobbed and weaved in between people and ignored the 'heys' and the 'watch it' and the 'what the hell are they doing' and kept on running.

Shinichi saw a chance to end the chasse when he saw that the hall way had security curtain ahead of them. Shinichi grabs an empty pop can and kicks it. The can hits the button and it starts to come down, but Kaito didn't stop.

"That's not gonna stop me!" Kaito slides under the closing iron curtaion. When the door closed, Shinichi hits the button and rolls to get under it quickly. Shinichi sees Kaito taking a short break. He uses this chance to run towards Kaito and grabs his shoulder.

"Tag... You're it!" Shinichi took a deep breath.

"Not bad Tantei-san, but I'm still winning!" Kaito laughed. He offered a bottle of water to Shinichi and he took it. He said thanks and took a drink of the water. "So, you ready for Round two?" Kaito asked.

"Let's take a small break. I'm burnt out..." Shinichi wiped the sweat off his forehead. As the two teens walked out of the mall, they meet the girls.

"Shinichi! What were you and Kuroba-kun doing?" Ran asked with her hands on her hips.

"We were just playing tag." This made the girls look at the teens.

"What...?" Ran tilted his head.

"That... Was tag...?" Sonoko looked at the two oddly.

"It's parkour! They were play tag with parkour, it's really cool!" Sera explained gleefully.

"It looked like a foot chase from an action move! You call that a game, you two could have gotten hurt!" Aoko scolded. The two young men looked at each other.

"So, round two?" Kaito offered.

"You're on!" The two ran off, chasing each other. Aoko chased after them, while yelling at them.

**A/N- Parkour plus tag equals awsomeness.**


	5. Chapter 5 Akako's mother

Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 5 Akako's mother**

Akako turned pale at the sight of the woman in front of her door. It was her mother. "Kaa-sama... " She greeted her parent. The older woman was well in her thirties but still has the looks of a twenty year old with the same magenta hair as Akako. She was wearing some normal clothing that didn't catch too many eyes. A dark red long coat with a black scarf with black heels. Of course she didn't have just that to wear.

"Akako, it's so good to see you!" The woman wraps her arms around Akako.

"Okaa-sama, what are you doing here?" Akako asked as her mother let's go of Akako.

"I came to see my only daughter, I haven't seen you in so long!" The woman holds her daughters hands.

"I see, it has been quiet sometime. I'll have Igor take your things." Akako snaps her fingers and Igor comes over. He is shocked when he sees the Akako's mother.

"Morrigan-sama! It is good to see you, I shall tend to your belongings with great care!" The deformed man makes his way to their bags.

"Thank you Igor." Morrigan walks into the house. "I love what you've done with the place, it feels like I never left home." Morrigan walks into Akako's ritual chamber. "You've settled in quiet well, and you've made a pact with the morning star. Good work Akako, really good work."

"Thank you Okaa-sama." Akako bowed. "I shall have dinner prepare. Igor will cook us something."

"Excellent, invite some of your friends. It will be a great dinner!" Morrigan said and made her way to Akako's guest bedroom. Akako sighed and made her way to the house phone and called Aoko.

"Hello, Nakamouri-chan?"

_"Akako-chan! How are you?"_ Aoko asked happliy.

"My okaa-sama came over and she wants to meet all of my friends, can you, Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun come over?" Akako requested.

_"Your Okaa-san, sure! I'll tell Hakuba-kun and drag Kaito over, can I bring Keiko over as well?" _Aoko asked.

"Sure." both of them said goodbye and hanged up. After waiting thirty minutes, the door knocked. On the other end Akako could hear Kaito protesting and Aoko arguing with Kaito about Akako and her mother. She opened the door and sees Aoko, Kaito, Saguru and Keiko.

"Welcome, please come in, I will prepare the tea." Akako let's them in and into the living room then she goes to the kitchen.

"So this is where Akako-chan lives, it's really amazing!" Aoko was in awe of the Koizumi's house. Kaito looked at the house suspiciously.

"For all we know, Akako's kaa-san could be a soul stealing she devil-OW Aoko that hurt!" Aoko hits Kaito.

"Bakaito! Akako-chan isn't a witch and her kaa-san isn't a soul stealing monster!" Aoko scolded.

'I kind of agree with Kaito-kun on the witch part.' Keiko thought as all of them sat down on the couches and chairs. Just then, Morrigan walks into the living room. She was wearing a rather loose long sleeve sweater and tight blue jeans. Without the long coat covering her body was very well developed and very desireable.

"So these are her friends, and who are these fine young men?" Morrigan eyed Kaito and Saguru which makes the both of them kind of nervous.

"My name is Kaito Kuroba." The magician introduced himself.

"I am Saguru Hakuba, it's an honor." The detective bowed. Morrigan looked at both of them with lustful eyes.

"The honor is all mine boy..." Morrigan smiled wickedly. The tone she used made them both shiver greatly.

"I'm scared..." Kaito whimpered.

"For once I argee with you. This woman is rather... Lustful..." Saguru breaks eye contact with Morrigan. The elder witch laughes at the nervous boys.

"Come now boys... I don't bite, unless you want me to?" Morrigan made her way over to the young men and sizes them up. First she looks at Kaito.

"Mmm... Your smart, nimble and in very good shape. Your eyes have a mischievous shine to them and I have the feeling you can tug the strings of any womans heart with ease, and your young... You should know I like them **young,** **innocence** and **naive**." Hearing this took Kaito all of his mental might to make sure his poker face doesn't break. "So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a magician." Kaito said simply. Morrigan smiled seductively.

"Well, how about I teach you a thing or two about a different kind of magic..."Morrigan sits next to Kaito and starts to rub her hand on his thigh. Aoko decides to break up Morrigans game.

"That is enough!" Aoko demanded. Morrigan looks at the girl and smiles.

"Aww... Jealous? How about we both **ravish** Kaito-kun~" Aoko blushed greatly when she heard Morrigan say that. As for poor Kaito, he wanted to disappear so bad.

T-t-t-that kind of thing is sacred! you can just do **that **with anyone... It's got to... Have feeling in it..." Aoko stammered, her face was five shades of red.

"Or you could just put those lovey dubby feelings in the back your head and just get on with it." Morrigan chuckled.

"I think we need an adult in here." Keiko added. Morrigan hears this and flashes a grin that bears her teeth.

"I am an adult." Seeing her grin the young men turned pale. "You young man are very much like this boy here. But you are on the side of the law." Morrigan talked to Saguru.

"That's right, do anything without our consent and-"

"You'll arrest me, right **tantei-san**?" Morrigan asked. Saguru nods and looks at her unwavered. Then those unwavering nerves of steel break when she licked her lips like a lustful animal. "Oh yes tantei-san, I've been a bad girl." The woman makes her way over to Saguru. "And I need to be punished." She bends down and give Saguru a view of her cleavage, Saguru quickly looks away. Akako walks in with the tea and glares at her mother.

"Okaa-sama... Please don't seduce my friends. I've got the tea." Akako places the tea on the coffee table and everyone takes a cup and drinks the tea. Igor came in and told them that dinner was ready. They walk into the large dinning room and started to eat the delicious food. Everyone made small talk about school, life and work. However, things took a turn for the worse when Morrigan starts to talk to her daughter.

"So have you found a mate yet?" This made Keiko almost spit out her tea.

"M-mate!?" Keiko was shocked when Morrigan said that.

"Yes, a lover. When I was in my twenties I gave birth to Akako. I met this good looking japanese man and we hit it off quickly and nine month later, I gave birth to Akako... Of course he turned out to be a loser and he tried to divorce me and take half of the Koizumi fortune."

"What happened to him?" Keiko asked.

"Let me guess. You ripped out his soul and ate it." Kaito laughed, but was kicked in the shins by Aoko. "OW!" Morrigan laughed at Kaito's joke.

"Oh no, no, no! I banished him to the depths of the abyss, I think he's still falling in the unending bottomless pit of perpetual darkness." There was an awkard silence that hanged in the dinning room. "OHOHOHOH~" She laughed. "I'm just kidding, he's living on the streets like a stray dog." Everyone was disturbed by how she dismissed her ex.

"Ah! I think it's a satire joke... I think." Saguru explained.

'She wasn't kidding about the abyss of perpetual darkness.' Akako thought as she ate her food.

"But back to what I was saying. You need to find a mate Akako, and I think I can help you." Morrigan looks at Saguru. "I can whip up something that will make one of them your man. I think that the detective would be prefect. "I'll have fun with the magician and her girlfriend, if she wants to join in the fun." This scared everyone, except for Akako. Not only was this woman trying to fix her daughter up with Saguru but she would take Kaito and do things to him and show Aoko a thing or two. Kaito looked at Saguru.

"Hakuba?"

"Hai, Kuroba?"

"Truce?" Kaito offered a chance for them to escape.

"Truce it is, now do get us out of here." Saguru requested. Kaito flipped over the table to where Saguru was and threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared the teens were gone.

"Aww, shoot! Their they go..." Morrigan turns to Aoko. "So little girl, how about a lesson on pleasing Kaito-kun? I can teach you things that will make him beg for more." Morrigan then flashed a smile. "At a price~" This was the motivation Aoko needed to runnaway from the lustful elder witch.

"Aoko, wait for me!" Keiko ran after Aoko. Akako glares at her mother with great anger.

"Okaa-sama... Can't you restrain yourself." Akako crossed her arms. Morrigan simply laughed.

"Come now Akako, I was just having a little fun. I'm still in my prime you know." Morrigan grins and digs into her meal.

**Elsewhere**

"Ha... Ha... Ha... I think... we're safe..." Saguru said as he took deep breaths.

"Yeah... I thought Akako was bad, but she's worse!" Kaito fell to the ground and looked at Saguru. "So... You and Akako, what do you think?"

"We are from two different worlds. She has a kinship towards magic, which doesn't exist. I am one for logic. Logic discredits everything that she beleives in, I don't think it will work." Saguru looked down.

"Does that really matter?" Kaito tilted his head. "How did you know she liked magic?"

"It was elementary Kuroba. Her house had a very Gothic like design and the house interior was rather dark and dare I say mystical." The detective explained. "Did you know she was into magic?" He asked.

"Yeah, she made a charm for Aoko that would make her 'grow up' faster." Kaito explained.

"KAITO, HAKUBA-KUN!" They turned to the sound of Aoko's yelling. The girls catch up to the boy, panting.

"Hey Aoko-" Kaito was cut off by Aoko.

"You! I can't beleive you left us with that preverted woman!" She huffed. "C'mon! I want to forget today ever happened." The four teens walk home.

**A/N- The name Morrigan comes from dragon age origins. Things will start to get really awkward from here on out. I really hope I don't cross the line.**


	6. Chapter 6 It's not what it sounds like

Disclaimer -I do not own detective conan or magic kaito

**Chapter 6 It's not what it sounds like**

It was a boring and slow night for Ginzo Nakamouri. After busting some white collar criminal he made his way home and skipped out on the sake. "It will be nice to see Aoko." He's been busy with Kaitou Kid that he hadn't spent much time with his own daughter. "Some tou-san I am." He groans and parks his car in the driveway. He opens the door and was about to shout out he was home when he saw Kaito's shoes. "Ah, Kaito-kun! It will be nice to have him over for dinner." He made his way to Aoko's room when he heard something.

"Ahh... Ahh... That's so good..." It sounded like Aoko.

"Aoko? What's this about?" He put's his ear to his daughters door.

"Kaito... Uh! Right there!" She moaned.

"Whoa... Your really getting into this." It sounded like Kaito.

"You sucked at first, and you're too rough but now- HEY DON'T STOP YOU ASS!" Aoko yelled loud.

"What was that about me sucking?" Kaito asked.

"You weren't good before but now you're amazing, just don't stop... I need this... I need you..." Aoko pleaded.

"Alright... Hear we go..." That was all the overly protective father needed to hear.

"STOP HAVING YOUR WAY WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU MOTHERFU-" He opened the door and expected to see Kaito on top of his daughter, but saw the teenage boy rubbing Aoko's feet. "What the..." Aoko blushed greatly and kicked Kaito with her bare foot that was being massaged.

"ACK!" He fell over.

"OTOU-SAN!" Aoko cheered. "Welcome home!" Ginzo towered over his daughter.

"What was Kaito doing massaging your foot?" He asked with the authority of a thousand strict fathers.

"We were doing the a big PE event yesterday and today, I did the best in my class, but I hurt my foot." Aoko explained. Ginzo breathed a breath of relief.

"Alright... How about Kaito-kun stays for dinner." Ginzo left. Both teens took a breath.

"I really hate this..." She brings her knees to her chest. "I wish you could just tell him, maybe he'll understand about your night job..."

"He might, but other won't, remember Delon. That guy still wants a bullet in my brain." Kaito climb up on her bed and wrapped his strong arms around Aoko. "Now then, time for my favorite magic spell... The tickle spell!" Kaito began to tickle Aoko.

"AH! STOP IT! DON'T TICKLE ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Aoko began to laugh loudly.

**The next day**

Chikage payed the cab drive and made her way to her house door. When she opened the door and saw Aoko's shoe. "Aoko-chan's here!" She smile. She looked around for Kaito and Aoko.

"God, Aoko you are so good..." Chikage heard her son moan. The mother made her way to Kaito's room.

"You're really moaning you pervert, does it feel that... Good?" Aoko panted. "Geez... You're a handful..."

"I'm sorry... I just can't help it, you're really good." Kaito moaned loudly again. "Ohh... Right there..."

"Come on Kaito, aren't you satisfied yet!?" Aoko groaned.

"You're not helping, you make me want more of you..." This was all Chikage could take.

"Don't do something you'll-" Chikage saw Aoko on top of Kaito's back. Aoko blushed greatly.

"Oh! Hi obaa-san. Bakaito tried to pick up a extremely heavy box and lifted with his back. I'm just massaging his back." Aoko explained. With that Chikage left and made her way to her room.

"I'm going to take a nap." Chikage went to her room while smiling. Meanwhile, back in Kaito's room.

"Can you give me a happy- ACK!" Aoko puts Kaito in a choke hold. "Aoko, I... Can't... Breath..."

"What was that Bakaito, I didn't hear that? Was that put me in a choke hold and knock me? Can do." Aoko said with a smile and a sinister tone masked in a sweet cheery voice.

"ACK... I tap, I tap! I was only joking!" Aoko releases Kaito.

"Next time, lift with your legs-"

"And not with my back." Kaito finished. Aoko started massaging him again.

**A/N Sorry about the delay, I couldn't think of anything for this collection of one shots. Remember, lift with your legs, not your back.**


	7. Chapter 7 A not so innocent discovery

Disclaimer I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan

**Chapter 7 A not so innocent discovery**

Ayumi skipped along the sidewalk enjoying herself. Her skipping was cut short when Ayumi tripped on something and scraped her knee on the ground. "Ayumi is not going to cry..." She sniffled and bushed herself off. She face worse then the pain of a scraped knee. She looked to see the culprit that tripped her up. It was a thick manga book, fifty pages long. "What's this?" Ayumi picked up the manga and blushed when she saw the cover. The cover showed two teenage boys hugging without shirts on. "What are these two hugging?" Ayumi wondered. The child soon heard someone shout at her.

"Hey, that's mine!" A teenage girl ran up to Ayumi and bent down. "Can I have it back?" The teenager pleaded.

"Okay!" Ayumi smiled and returned the manga. "What were those two hugging?" She asked.

"What? Oh, it's called yaoi, I need to go, I'm late for the signing." The teen ran off leaving Ayumi a very important question. Ayumi made her way home into her appartment complex. She makes her way to her floor and opens the door.

"I'm home!" She yells lightly.

"Welcome home- Oh no! Ayumi-chan, you're bleeding!" Ayumi looks down and sees she's bleeding. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright..." Ayumi's mother grabbed her hand lightly and guides her the the restroom. Her mother began to clean the wound. "Ouch..." Ayumi flinchs from the burning pain of the proxcide.

"There we go, all better." With a band-aid on the wound, the scrap has been treated. Ayumi told her about her day to her mom. "You found and returned someones manga to them?" Ayumi nods. "Great work Ayumi-chan! So what was it?" She asked.

"Something called a yaoi." Ayumi said, then asked with a cute smile. "What's yaoi?" She beamed. The face in her mother was pure shock, She didn't want Ayumi to find out about yaoi until she was a teenager.

"Well, you're a bit young to know about that..." Ayumi's mother said. This made Ayumi pout.

"But I want to know why the two boys on the cover were hugging without shirts on!" Ayumi pouted. Her mother gave her a hard look.

"Ayumi Yoshida..." She started with an authoritarian tone. "If you keep asking then I'll force you to go to bed earlier."

"Okay, I'll stop..." Ayumi said with a sad tone. She was just curious, is that bad?

**The next day (3:40PM)**

Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha, and Heiji were hanging out at the kudo family home. It was a tough and stressful final battle with the black organization. The organization has been defeated. The four were watching an Elementray on the big screen. "Whoa. They got Sherlock down, looks like you met your match." Heiji chuckled.

"..." Shinichi didn't say anything. He was too absorbed into the American mystery.

"I thought Sherlock was a drug addict?" Kazuha wondered.

"He is, in the books he used cocaine to stimulate his brain when not in use. He also used opium, and morphine. It seems in the show he was a heroin addict." Shinichi answered, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"You'll never do any drugs right Shinichi?" Ran looked at Shinichi.

"Of course I won't." Shinichi answered Ran. The four teens watch the show. When the show ends, Shinichi smiled like he smiled back at the holmes exhibit. "Best mystery show ever. They got Sherlocks character down perfectly, I can't wait to get the season on DVD. Have Lucy Liu as Watson was a surprise, I thought that Watson would be a man!" This was the first time he heard of the show. Ran had brought it up in class so they decided to have a double date with Kazuha and Heiji.

"What's da hell is wrong with Lucy Liu being Watson!?" Kazuha asked in a loud tone.

"Nothing wrong, they got her down right as well." Shinichi explained. "Watson in the books and in this show are both doctors." The doorbell chimed. "I'll get it." Shinichi got up and opened the front door, he came back with his guest. "Ayumi-chan's here." The little girl followed Shinichi into the living room. "You're a little early for your tutoring session, so what's up."

"Well... What's yaoi?" This shocked Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, and Heiji.

"W-Were did ya learn dat..." Kazuha stammered.

"Ayumi-chan, you're too young to learn about that." Ran tried to avoid the question.

"Yaoi is a term for two boys who have a romantic releationship." Shinichi explained. This caused the other three to stare at Shinichi in shock.

"DUDE, KUDO!" Heiji yelled. Kazuha glared at Shinichi.

"What da hell do ya think your doing!?" Kazuha yelled.

"Ayumi, do you have acess to the internet?" Shinichi asked. Ayumi nods. "If I don't tell her what it is, then she might use the internet to find out about it and come acrossed something that might scar her for life." The two teenage girls gasp and nod in agreement. Ayumi could have used the internet to find out what yaoi means.

"But my login ID has a child block on it." All four sighed in relief. "So yaoi mean that two boys love each other right?" Shinichi nods.

"That's right." Shinichi explained. Heiji then smirked.

"There's also a term for two lady likin' each other." Heiji said with a girl. "It's called yuri." Kazuha glared hotly at Heiji.

"Shut da hell up ya pervert!" Ayumi tilted her head.

"So yuri would be like Kazuha-oneechan kissing Ran-oneechan right? And yaoi would be Heiji kissing Shinichi?" This made the two teenage girls blush and the teenage boys to grimace.

'Gross...' Heiji thought. 'I wouldn't mind seeing nee-chan and Kazuha makin' out.' Heiji smirked at that image. 'Nice...'

"Yep... Sort of, since you're here early, want to start your English lesson?" Shinichi asked. The girl nods happliy.

_"That sounds great!" _Ayumi said in English.

**Silentlane491- If a child have a question about something that isn't appropriate, give them an abridged version of the truth or the whole truth if they are mature for there age. If their curiosity isn't satisfied then they will find out by other means like the internet or someone else who doesn't censor him or herself.**


End file.
